


"Boo" Ain't Just for Ghosts Anymore

by Ashley_vh



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Nothing explicit, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: Now that Lup has a real body, she has a Plan™





	"Boo" Ain't Just for Ghosts Anymore

After they were done smooching, among other things (it was miracle that the bit of woods they stumbled into was deserted, not that she would have minded either way), Lup and Barry were walking hand in hand to nowhere in particular.   That was when it occurred to her.

“Say,” she said, not looking away from pieces of her hair that she twirled in her fingers, “Did you tell anyone else about my new bod?”

“No,” Barry said, “I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“Excellent.”

Despite it being years, he recognized the wicked smirk on her face as soon as he saw it and got appropriately nervous.

* * *

It was a surprisingly simple plan, coming from her.  But she had no doubt it’d be effective.  She knew her brother.

But the waiting was _killing_ her.  If she hadn’t spent years in that damn umbrella, she may have had a harder time standing still.  _Why did Taako have to sleep so long!_   Her invisibility spell would wear off before he even came out of his bedroom at this rate.

Barry was flipping through one of the magic books Taako had in a haphazard stack on his coffee table.  Lup didn’t know why Taako bothered looking at those books anymore, it’s not like he needs to know any more than he already does.

Just as she was about to sigh in boredom, she heard a rustling of cloth from the room she stood hidden beside, maybe whispers?  After a few minutes, Taako’s door opened and she held her breath until he walked by her.

He was smiling before he looked up and froze when he saw Barry.  After a second, he stepped back and pulled the bedroom door shut behind him.  “Barold,” His voice was sleep-heavy, but neutral, any hint of the smile she saw was gone.  “Not that I don’t _love_ seeing you,” he said, “But what are you doing in my house?”

Out of all the times Lup snuck up on her brother, she was probably most excited for this one.  It didn’t even look like Taako had his coffee yet, let alone changed into real clothes.  He padded across the hardwood floor with bare feet, bedhead, silky bright blue pajama pants and a black shirt too plain, and a touch too big, to be Taako’s.  There’s no way he’d be expecting her this early, real body or not.

“Lup wanted me to talk to you,” Barry said evenly.  The words she told him to say barely sounded rehearsed.

“Oookay?” Taako said, leaning on the back of the couch with his back to Lup’s hiding place.  _Perfect_.  “And where is my darling sister?”

Barry barely even hesitated, “She had paperwork to do with Kravitz.”  He’s almost getting better at this whole goof thing.

“Paperwork?”  Taako said, “With Kravitz?”  The sleepiness in his voice was quickly being replaced by suspicion. 

“Y-Yeah.”  _Does he know something’s up?  Already?_

“Like, right now?”  Taako asked, folding his arms across his chest. “You sure ‘bout that, my dude?”   _He knows._

”What’d you mean?”  Barry said, laughing a little out of nervousness as Lup dispelled her invisibility spell.  “Yeah, I’m sure.”

She could almost _feel_ it when Taako rolled his eyes, “Sure.  Where is Lup really?”  He started to walk away, towards the kitchen, she needed to move now, “I swear if she’s gonna try to jump out of the fucking toaster again—”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his threat before she struck.  She knew all his weaknesses, and now, she took advantage of one in particular: his ticklish sides.  With precision, she jabbed her fingers into his ribs, all but yelling “Boo!” at the top of her lungs. 

Her plan hadn’t really gone the way she expected up to that point, but his shriek made it all better.  He flinched hard, whipping around and jumping back, one hand wrapped around his ribs and the other casting a spell. 

She didn’t even have time to brace herself before his Mage Hand backhanded her across the face. 

It’s just Mage Hand, the simple cantrip barely pushed her back.  But it startled a laugh out of her, “Taako,” she said between giggles, “Mage Hand?  Really?  And you saved the world with that newb casting?”

But Taako wasn’t laughing.  He stared at her, frozen in place with wide eyes and one hand still raised from the spell.  As she laughed, Taako gasped, hesitantly stepping closer to her, “ _Lup?_ ”

She stopped laughing then.  There were already tears starting to form in his eyes, barely noticeable to anyone but her.  She nodded.

“It’s,” he hesitantly reached out to touch her face, like he was expecting to pass right through an illusion.  He gasped when he poked her real cheek.  “It’s you!” he cried, and she barely had time to brace herself so Taako wouldn’t take both of them to the ground as he jumped to hug her.

Lup was almost surprised by the first tear she shed that day.  She hugged her brother just as tightly as he hugged her… she knew she missed contact with other people in her lich form, but she didn’t realize just how much she had lost. 

And she couldn’t stop smiling if she wanted to.

Taako pulled back quickly, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little as if he was still trying to figure out if she was an illusion.  “Lup!”  He said with the biggest smile, his voice wavering with the tears falling, “You’re real!”

She laughed as he hugged her again with a happy squeal, “I wasn’t made up before, bro.”  She was trying for snarky, but it just came out sappy.  

His laugh against her shoulder was watery, and his shoulders shook under her hands.  “Come on, goof, don’t cry.”  She said, not holding back her own tears, “Your face’ll get all splotchy.”

“I don’t care.” He hid his face against her shoulder.  And for a short moment, it was just them, tears falling on the other’s shoulders as they hugged for the first time in 10 years.  Hugging him now was different than it was… He even smelled different now than he did when she was in her lich form, like Taako’s normal earthy smell, but with something else… something sweeter, like honey, and bitter lingering sweat.

Then the bedroom door was thrown open in a hurry.

Lup pulled away, ready to fight, but froze when she saw Kravitz, standing in the doorway of Taako’s bedroom, holding his scythe, _in nothing but his boxers_. 

He looked harried, he’d probably heard the yelling and rushed out to protect Taako, which _adorable_ , but also _hilarious._   She scoffed out a laugh as the grim reaper himself cleared his throat and tried to seem nonchalant as his scythe vanished and he said, “I… thought I heard yelling.”

Taako was looking at him with that warm smile he had when she saw him leave the bedroom, and his voice was warm when he said, “Dork.”

She barely heard Barry whisper to himself, “Oh, that’s why he wasn’t buying it.”

Lup put her hand over her heart with an over-the-top gasp, “Taako,” she said in a scandalized tone, “your boyfriend staying the night?!”  She shook her head, “You _hussy_.”  She may have broken off in giggles half way through the word, too happy to really tease him properly, but he laughed nevertheless.

“Oh _please_ ,” Taako said, wiping the tears off his face as Kravitz groaned and retreated back into the bedroom.  “Where were you this morning, huh?”

Barry made a strange sound, but the twins ignored it.  Lup tossed her short hair and said breezily, “Only the trees with know,” before they dissolved into giggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> #NotSorryforMySelfIndulgence
> 
> Jenn is the one who made me listen to TAZ, Lyss is the one who enabled me to write this. So thanks for my new obsession I guess :P 
> 
> This is my first TAZ fic I've written, let me know what you think! There may be ideas for a chapter 2, but we may never know :)


End file.
